Erebus patior
by misssalace
Summary: Sakura ha elegido ser costurera de pasiones. Nació para poder hacerlo; una niña con agujas en los dedos y los ojos fijos en la pasión oscura, por el odio y la venganza, de Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku.  semi-AU. for Viuda.


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. yo poseo la retorcida imaginación y la pasión por el SasuSaku.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>erebus patior.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/angst.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>summary. <strong>Sakura ha elegido ser costurera de pasiones. Nació para poder hacerlo; una niña con agujas en los dedos y los ojos fijos en la pasión oscura, por el odio y la venganza, de Sasuke Uchiha."  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.

* * *

><p>"Que brille tu locura, porque me gusta a mí, todo aquello que te sobra y te falta y te hace daño. Estoy aquí, y te quiero. Sí, puede que esté loca por hacerlo, pero así seremos dos y dolerá mucho menos"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«erebus patior»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Él vive por y para vengarse, por y para el odio, con todo y su oscuridad. Como una pasión oscura que ella no puede dejar de soñar y pensar y hasta desear, porque todo aquello que le toque se vuelve oscuro y luego se rompe; ella está opacándose. Ella se vuelve la noche, ella quiere acompañarlo y ser su todo, ser parte de él, importante y apasionada, desea esa pasión oscura.

Es irracional, pero así se vuelve cuando lo mira. Cansado y roto y lastimero, orgulloso de su frialdad y traición, sin remordimientos. Con toda la psicopatía que ella creía imposible en un ser humano ―pero es que él no lo es― hiriente y sublime.

Un cometa cansado, entre tanto devenir, entre tanta locura y obsesión y el enfermizo amor que le profesa, a veces se pregunta si se lo merece; y al darse cuenta de que no es así, le irrita y se vuelve más agrio y volátil, el cometa vuelve a desaparecer dejando ciego al mundo entero.

Él no lo sabe pero quiere merecérselo, pero es que aquella negrura atemorizante le apasiona, en ella vive con el odio y la venganza, su fuente de vida, el camino de espinas que le hieren los pies pero no deja de transitar. Hay algo extraño en la oscuridad, apasionante en verdad; como el odio es amargo y luego dulce, de ahí le llega la venganza, fría y calculada, pero como todo en el mundo… todos esos sentimientos se acaban. Se le enfría la cabeza y desea un poco más de todo, porque tiene miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que está inmerso en un montón de luz, prefiere la ceguera, ser el reflejo de la oscuridad, habitante toda ella en él.

Sasuke es apasionado y nadie lo sabe, porque ella está a su lado siempre. Sakura es nadie para Sasuke, y sin embargo, lo es todo. Por todas esas cosas que ella ve en él, por entre las costuras rotas y sangrantes, le sonríe y lo cuida con fervor. También lo odia, pero jamás se deja llevar tanto porque sabe que si lo hiciera, si tan solo se dejase arrastrar por el odio… terminaría como él. Y se perdería el equilibrio del mundo.

Se desharían las costuras de aquél hilo transparente que ella misma se practicó, todo eso cuando él se marchó. Por eso no se permite odiarlo más de la cuenta, y elige el amor para enfermarse con él.

Sakura necesita un montón de cosas ―porque es egoísta― no sentirse débil y tampoco inútil, y ha elegido ser costurera de pasiones. Es extraño, pero le sobra demasiado hilo como para desperdiciarlo. Es un hilo transparente, que solo aquellos que comprenden pueden ver brillar, aquellos con la capacidad de ver las heridas rotas y la oscura pasión. Sakura puede. Sakura quiere. Sakura tiene una aguja de metal, diez en total, una por cada dedo. Tiene un montón de hilo, y ha visto toda la pasión que Sasuke posee.

Vio aquella pasión oscura desde que era una niña, porque nació para poder hacerlo, ella nació con agujas en sus dedos. Atracción brutal, toda ella a la locura total. Todo aquello invisible, solo tangible cuando los engranes comenzaron a girar y el sistema destructivo de sus almas dio marcha al fin.

Y sus manos son frías, y duelen al contacto, por eso Sasuke da un ligero bote cuando ella lo toca para checar si ha despertado.

―Estás despierto ―dice, y él tiene ganas de retorcerse porque las agujas lo lastiman y le hacen cosquillas, es una sensación chocante que siempre ha sentido cuando ella lo toca.

―Hn.

Sakura arruga la nariz y abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Dormir juntos no ha hecho ninguna diferencia, él se marcha siempre que despierta y ella arregla la cama para que no se note que él ha estado allí, no al menos hasta que vuelva. Ella es de esas personas perfeccionistas que quieren arreglarlo todo: la cama y la habitación entera, el mundo y el corazón de Sasuke.

Está segura que él tiene, porque está vivo, lo que quiere es coser conexiones y miembros hasta dar con el correcto y hacer que Sasuke Uchiha vuelva a sentir los latidos de su propio órgano motor, y luego que la sienta a ella.

―Y no te has marchado ―constata, porque ya son más de las tres de la madrugada y él está presente, tangible con todo y esa molesta aura de oscuridad que siempre se carga encima. Es la pasión oscura que no sabe que tiene, mucho menos que siente, y que deambula sin pulir por doquier como el carbón ceniciento.

―No ―responde, simple.

Con eso de las palabras y sus juegos, Sasuke no es ni la millonésima parte de apasionado como con el odio o la venganza, pero para eso está Sakura: es el equilibrio del mundo, porque si no fuese así el universo destructivo se tragaría todo cuanto existe, hasta las pasiones de Sasuke; aquello que Sakura quiere coser y retener para desbordarse ella por primera vez.

―¿Por qué? ―suelta Sakura, y se retuerce hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. No lo toca porque la oscuridad que él suelta no se lo permite, las agujas en sus manos tienen que comenzar a trabajar desde temprano.

Siempre ha sido así, cada mañana en particular, todo aquello desde que Sasuke salió de prisión y ella le esperaba fuera de la torre Hokage con una gran sonrisa, para luego disolverse como el azúcar en el café que ella toma cada que despierta sola en su cama.

Cada anochecer, cuando la oscuridad de Sasuke se debe camuflar con el cielo y la noche más penetrante; Sakura comienza su labor eterna, aquella para la que nació con ojos verdes capaces de ver a través de todo, hasta de las heridas abiertas y sangrantes e infectadas de Sasuke, que fueron abiertas desde su niñez.

Lo toca de un lado a otro aunque él sea tan irreverente como para romper todas las costuras que ella se esfuerza por hacer, todos los días al amanecer; cuando se marcha y la deja en la cama revuelta, usando su oscuridad como camuflaje para salir de su apartamento y la aldea y perderse por ahí.

A desbordar pasiones a otro lugar, a odiar y vengar y nunca aceptar que tiene en su vida un imán muy particular que no lo deja ir, que jamás lo va a dejar marcharse del todo: Sakura. Para nada, no lo va a aceptar, ¿cómo hacerse a la idea de algo que ni siquiera sabes que existe? Ni imanes ni pasiones y mucho menos corazón.

―No hagas preguntas absurdas ―murmura Sasuke y comienza por moverse hasta darle la espalda a Sakura y contar los segundos que tiene para poder ponerse de pie, no se esperaba que ella despertara, eso es una molestia.

―Pero quiero saber ―refuta ella e inconscientemente enciende lo que siempre ha tenido dentro sin saber, el imán desgastado que jala y empuja a Sasuke como un juguete y que jamás cede porque no va a dejarlo ir.

―He dicho que no.

―No, has dicho que no haga preguntas absurdas y yo he…

―Sakura, no me jodas y vuelve a dormir ―taja él, se esfuerza por comenzar a alejarse de la fuerza destructiva de la atracción. Tiene que salir antes del amanecer o alguien lo verá y lo perseguirá ―porque él siente que todo el mundo lo persigue― y lo matará.

Qué más que la verdad, hasta él le teme a la muerte. No lo admite, porque nunca usa sus sentidos de manera correcta, pero sí que le tiene miedo a cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás, por eso duerme poco.

Usa sus horas en Sakura, porque no hay nada mejor que hacer en aquél escondite obvio que tiene, disfruta del placer y del calor del lecho para luego largarse a muy tempranas horas por la mañana.

Él se esconde del mundo en el centro del universo, y aquello es curioso.

«Si no quieres que algo sea encontrado, déjalo en un lugar en el que jamás lo buscarían» dijo Sakura una vez, y él lo creyó.

―No ―hace un mohín como una niña pequeña, pero él no se da cuenta porque siempre mira hacia otro lado, a la oscuridad que está tan acostumbrado, donde curiosamente nada se le escapa; excepto los mohines y gestos de Sakura―. Porque estás aquí, no podría volver a dormir aunque quisiera.

―Debes.

―Pero Sasuke-kun, te has quedado, ¿quieres un café o algo así?

―Sakura, tu café es terrible, y sabes que voy a marcharme, ¿es que no te has hecho a la idea?

Su café es de hecho excelente, será porque no sabe cocinar y el café es amargo de todas maneras. A Sasuke le gusta lo amargo, y ella abusa del azúcar si acaso lo toma.

Lo cierto es que cada mañana, sola en su casa, prepara café y nunca lo bebe; solo lo huele porque le recuerda a Sasuke y le hace sentir menos sola, le hace pensar que faltarán pocas horas para la noche y él volverá a ella, y entonces podrá coserlo otra vez.

Sabe que él se habrá marchado por ahí a romperse las costuras él mismo, porque nunca deja de desbordar pasión. Siempre ha estado dispuesta a hacerlo una y otra vez, desde mucho antes de la guerra, desde mucho antes que él se fuera.

―Eres un desgraciado, seguro que me dejas inconsciente ―suelta ella y le da la espalda aunque a él no le importe el detalle de furia, se abraza a sí misma y realiza costuras en su propia persona. Es un vaivén de roturas y costuras y estupideces que no pueden dejar de hacer, ambos.

―Hn, me marcho entonces ―dice Sasuke, se pone de pie y se encamina en busca de sus ropas, normalmente en el suelo.

―Quédate hasta el amanecer ―susurra Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y muy dispuesta a escuchar la negativa; eso pasa cuando te aferras a querer y querer y coser, luego no entiendes qué carajo es de tu vida, pero sabes que tiene un sentido concreto y ese sentido te deja por las mañanas, vuelve cuando se siente otra vez muy roto y repite un ciclo absurdo.

―No, Sakura ―escucha la voz de Sasuke porque a veces él cumple sus expectativas, otras las sobrepasa y otras más raya en lo inhumano. Ha negado, como ella esperaba; pero la verdad es que el peor error que ella siempre comete es _esperar_.

―Te odio ―dice Sakura, con pasión reprimida, soltando un poco de la verdad que siente dentro, a veces no sabe si lo odia más que lo ama o al revés. Pero como le parece retorcido y complicado hasta a ella misma, se va por lo que conserva su sanidad mental y se dice que lo ama demasiado.

No ha sentido el movimiento, pero de repente él está de su lado de la habitación. Sakura abre los ojos y él está allí, frente a ella, escrutándola con la mirada obsidiana a través de la fantasmal luz de la luna. Siempre ha existido la luna en sus encuentros, cuando el se marchó, y luego cuando volvió y cuando escapó de su celda… y cada noche cuando se oculta con ella.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta.

―Te miro ―responde él con obviedad, y Sakura arruga la nariz un poco.

―Vete, Sasuke-kun.

―No ―niega Sasuke, porque su instinto es como el de los demonios y cada que alguien le dice que haga algo, hace exactamente lo contrario. Es tan retorcido, y al mismo tiempo estúpido, como un niño pequeño que no sabe cómo hacer bien las cosas y tampoco le importan los errores; porque su cosmovisión se centra en su pasión, su hambre por lo que quiere.

Pero Sakura se ha revelado, su pasión por Sasuke, su odio por él, todo lo que jamás demuestra más allá de amarlo ha colisionado. Se ha transformado en algo que, a los ojos de Sasuke, no debe ser ignorado porque está a la par con lo que él es.

Es una de las casi inexistentes veces en las que Sakura es como él, apasionada, guiada por lo que no acepta que siente. Se vuelven un espejo mutuo, cuando siempre son uno sin reflejo alguno.

Sasuke es el vengador cruel que cree que odia a todo el mundo y que su universo es destructivo, que él tiene algo muy grande encima y que va a acabar con la felicidad; aunque no sepa lo que es ni cómo se sienten las cosas.

Sakura es la costurera de pasiones que piensa que su deber es curar y reparar y arreglar el mundo, y siempre quiere comenzar con Sasuke. Ella cree que ama más de lo que es humanamente posible, y que su amor va a salvarlos a ambos.

Pero él no ve que es capaz de apasionarse no solo por el odio, y ella no se da cuenta que el amor no es todo lo que tiene dentro. Cuando se reflejan, por un instante, ven al otro como lo que son en realidad; el otro lado de las costuras rotas, hilachos de vida sueltos, y se enfrentan para destruirse.

―No te entiendo ―miente Sakura, miente para ambos, porque a veces las mentiras son más fáciles.

―No me importa ―él juega también.

―Ya lo sé ―dice―. ¿Vas a quedarte hasta que amanezca?

―Hn ―emite Sasuke, y ella se pregunta si nunca va a desgarrarse la garganta por hacer ese sonido, si es que es algo gutural―. Muévete.

Ella lo hace, y él vuelve a meterse a la cama, deja en el suelo el haori que ya había recogido y posa la cabeza en la almohada. Espera solo un momento y entonces, Sakura se pega a él.

Él sabe que lo odia, mucho más de lo que ella podría darse cuenta, por eso muchas de las veces que ella suelta un suspiro para luego decirle que lo ama; no se lo puede creer.

―Sasuke-kun ―ronronea Sakura, de modo que el nombre se separa y lo que ella dice no son más que sílabas.

―Duérmete, Sakura.

―Pero estás aquí ―dice―. Y no…

―Ya ―corta Sasuke, y se acomoda de tal manera que Sakura se obliga a respirar, siempre ha sido asquerosamente atractivo; qué más que la verdad.

―¿Puedo besarte?

―No hagas preguntas absurdas ―repite él, y es casi como una canción con mensaje subliminal intencional, no de esos que dicen que adores a satán, pero casi.

―Te odio, hablas crípticamente y…

Sasuke se retuerce y la atrapa entre sus brazos, no es un gesto bonito, es un movimiento de lo más violento; él siempre se ha comunicado mucho más de modo corporal, y aunque nunca ríe ―porque vamos, su risa da un poquito de miedo y Sakura piensa lo mira detenidamente si lo hace, como deseándolo― sus manos son mortales.

―¿Y?

―Que te odio ―ella sigue con lo suyo, deliberadamente transformada―. Pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

―No ―una mentira de lo más asquerosa, pero que no cuenta porque cuando no sabes que estás mintiendo no puede serlo, si sabes cómo, ¿verdad?, él hiere con palabras que piensa son verídicas, eso las convierte en reales.

―Sasuke-kun… ―dice Sakura contra su cuello, y raspa sus dientes contra la piel caliente de Sasuke, luego sus labios besan aquél punto que da botes porque el pulso está debajo.

A veces él llega a pensar que ella está retorcida, que es su igual, pero rápidamente ese pensamiento es sustituido por uno que dice que Sakura es terriblemente estúpida. Entonces se desespera y la odia un poco, le irrita porque es molesta.

No se ha marchado y no sabe por qué, no quiere darse cuenta que ha sido ella con sus palabras, que tiene el poder de dominarlo si tan solo se lo propusiera.

―Sakura.

Sí, es quien detona el despertar del animal depredador que no tiene piedad por absolutamente nada. Sediento de algo que ya no es sangre y que por vez primera no se basa en el odio.

Una pasión oscura transformada, explotando. Una pasión distinta, más allá del pecado original, de lo que es carnal.

Lo atrae hacia sí y él se pone en cuatro, todo sobre de ella, hace hacia arriba el camisón tan absurdo que trae puesto y comienza a desgarrarla con sus caricias anormales. Ese baile de sus manos asesinas que se deslizan por las piernas de Sakura, a los lados, en sus muslos y luego en la cara interior de éstos.

El primer gemido se deja escuchar desatando el hambre de Sasuke; que pronto se vuelve insaciable.

Mueve sus manos por su piel tan majestuosamente como lo hace cuando entrena; como un depredador la deja ir, la hace creer que es libre, va por ella y la agarra y la desgarra y la usa para lo que quiere. Como una espada más flexible y más suave, bah, no hay con qué compararla.

La cama da un bote cuando Sakura se retuerce porque Sasuke se ha separado de ella, para irse hasta su centro. En cambio, ella atrapa con su boca el falo que él le ha ofrecido, en aquella postura tan poco ortodoxa y que es tan retorcida como solo Sasuke puede ser.

Ella lo toca, y pasea sus manos hasta donde le es posible mientras él embiste contra su boca, tan desquiciante como efímero, porque su miembro está caliente en esencia; todo lo que Sasuke niega ser: Un hombre.

No puede ni darse tiempo de succionar con dignidad, y se desespera porque no puede gritar ni gemir, ni siquiera intentar coserlo como piensa que debe ser. Sasuke sacude la cabeza con desesperación, derrochando toda esa pasión, mientras succiona el clítoris de la chica, siente los senos de Sakura en algún punto de su vientre bajo y esos demenciales labios que están mordiendo y succionándole la existencia.

Todo lo que en realidad le hace recordar que es más que un vengador que odia con pasión, la boca de Sakura succionándole, le recuerda que es solo un hombre muy loco y retorcido que ha elegido caminar sobre espinas. Y se siente un imbécil, pero se olvida de que tiene raciocinio y se concentra en lo que su cuerpo puede sentir, lo que Sakura hace, lo que él puede hacerle a Sakura.

Entonces él suelta sus piernas y hunde la nariz allí donde succiona, para llevar una de sus manos hasta la cavidad que ya está húmeda y comenzar a mover dos dedos dentro. Sádico como es, gusta de sentirla retorcerse debajo de él y con la boca alrededor de su miembro, intentando respirar y al mismo tiempo seguir haciéndolo.

No vengador, no costurera de pasiones, no demonio, no ángel; Sasuke y Sakura destruyéndose, envueltos en la pasión que ella jamás desborda si no es con Sasuke, por miedo a sentir aquello a lo que él, en cambio, le predica sus pasiones: odio.

Sakura da botes sin parar hasta que deja de succionar y se dedica a gemir, decir incoherencias y llamarlo solo a él, pero Sasuke sabe entender aquella locura de la que es responsable y muerde el botón erecto que antes succionaba.

―¡No! ―grita Sakura, y miente sin querer porque seguro que ha querido decir otra cosa.

―Hn ―suelta él y sin que ella sepa como, tal vez por el éxtasis, vuelve a posicionarse en cuatro, ésta vez apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y con todo su cuerpo entre las piernas de Sakura.

Ella jadea e intenta concentrarse para poder coserlo un poquito, porque mira que él es un idiota que se rompe a cada rato, y no se cansa de hacerlo cada que tiene. Las agujas en sus dedos picotean los costados de Sasuke, y como los caballos, él se acomoda mejor.

La pasión oscura en Sasuke y la reprimida en Sakura, le hacen sentirse necesitado de unirse con ella; es enloquecedor hasta rayar en lo cruel.

Es cuando lo hace, y el universo se compacta. Posiciona la punta de su falo en la vagina de Sakura, sonríe enigmáticamente, de lado, segundos antes de abrir sus pliegues con la pura fuerza de su embestida. No ha hecho tanta falta, Sakura estaba lista, como antes no lo estuvo cuando ella le dio refugio y perdieron la virginidad juntos. No es que haya sido insatisfactorio, fue más bien nuevo y extraño, y demasiado… rápido.

Sakura gime, muy alto y muy fuerte y él comienza el vaivén desesperado por que se siente demasiado necesitado; así la pasión le hace sentir.

Si es bueno en la cama, ninguno de los dos lo sabe, porque solo entre ellos conocen el lado animal del otro; uno de los hilos de luz que Sakura usa para coserlo ha hecho el trabajo de crear un lazo.

Ella se esfuerza por no hundir la cabeza en la almohada al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke le abre un poco más las piernas, y las sostiene arriba, para aumentar la velocidad. Es un sí y un no y es desesperante.

―Sasuke-kun, has activado el sharingan ―dice jadeante, y aunque aquello ha sido balbuceante, Sasuke lo comprende y enfoca mejor: el cabello rosa es más brillante y sus ojos son como los de una gata.

―Hn.

―Me gusta ―una estocada hace que la última vocal sea más alargada, y Sakura eleva una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Sasuke, la otra la mantiene afianzada a su espalda, con las agujas enterradas en su piel―. Es brillante.

―Es solo sangre, Sakura ―la voz de Sasuke suena mucho más tajante y dura a causa de su propia agitación, y es que si él está acostumbrado a emitir sonidos guturales, ahora se propone no soltarlos por nada del mundo.

―¡Me… gusta! ―y eso sabe dios porqué ha sido, ninguno de los dos lo entiende y por ello ambos lo ignoran.

Las agujas cosen esa pequeña ruptura, y Sasuke desactiva el sharingan después de unos cuantos minutos de estocadas febriles.

El vaivén vuelve y Sasuke está fuera de control, embiste y embiste y siente la gloria del placer que significa estar dentro, unirse y fundirse en uno solo. Fuera de sí mismo, siendo un hombre en esencia.

―Sasuke-kun… yo-yo ―dice ella, ella que ya no es ella porque cuando Sasuke se pierde y entra en su interior tangiblemente, aunque solo sea un poco, queda marcada; y aunque la primera vez fue un poco más lento, tosco y un tanto asqueroso… se ha vuelto demencial.

Y él ni siquiera la silencia, no es relevante, es más preocupante la puta presión de la que él es víctima. Ah, sí, porque Sasuke gusta de victimarse aunque no lo sabe.

«Me estoy volviendo loca, pero me gusta, me gusta. Me gustas cuando me enloqueces tú»

Sasuke resopla y la presión aumenta, su propio falo está matándolo y no puede respirar; y ella está callada porque ya no puede meter más sensaciones a su organismo. O guarda silencio o muere, y prefiere seguir viviendo para sentirlo un poco más.

Febril y duro, es algo que será inolvidable. Lleva sus manos hasta el trasero de Sasuke y pretende obligarlo a que se quede allí porque es un poquito masoquista y quiere extender el dolor de la invasión, que se mezcla con aquél punto irreversible que él se topa una y otra vez. Pero Sasuke es indomable y ni siquiera la siente detrás, por lo que sigue y sigue y sigue aunque a veces no sepa a dónde quiere llegar.

Vuelve a embestir, con tanto frenetismo que la locura intrínseca le aflora sin querer. Y Sakura se muerde los labios con fuerza, arruga las sábanas y hunde la cabeza en donde puede porque no quiere que sus gritos se escuchen en todo el mundo.

Pronto todo se detiene y solo ellos dos están girando, o tal vez sea al revés y no importa. Sakura lo toma por el cuello y lo jala hacia su rostro y le muerde el labio inferior; Sasuke gruñe y se suelta, gime y pierde el control para intentar salir de ella cuando siente que se muere de verdad.

La gente lo llama orgasmo, pero esto es todo eso y mucho más. Ellos no saben cómo llamarlo, pero están seguros que no hay nada mejor en el mundo; Sakura lo piensa, y Sasuke lo afirma cuando embiste tres veces más hasta dejarse caer un poco sobre ella. Él no cree que sea lo mejor del mundo, pero, si sabe que solo con ella podría experimentarlo. Lo encierra con sus piernas y lo besa, lo muerde, porque no es que Sakura sepa como ser salvaje… es que se revela contra su amor por él y es cuando puede hacerle daño físico, el éxtasis del odio y el amor conjugados, desbordándose de sus labios.

Un suspiro es el límite racional para los dos, fuera de ello no tienen nada más. Sasuke no aprende que no solo el odio le motiva, y Sakura ignora con fuerza que el amor no es lo más salvaje y bonito y duradero del mundo. Por ese algo más, esa ignorancia negligente es la que los une con los hilos de Sakura, cuando lo toca lo cose más y más para que se haga muy fuerte.

Son hilos de ella misma, partes de su creencia infantil en que él puede cambiar y que no todo se ha perdido; que Naruto no tiene porqué saber que Sasuke vive con y de ella, cada noche, que el traidor que era prisionero de guerra y que escapó hace más de cinco años, vuelve y vuelve cuando está más roto y cansado de vivir, para mezclarse con la noche y refugiarse ahí.

Todo vuelve a su normalidad, cada uno se separa y su lado animal atraviesa las paredes hasta perderse en el bosque para no volver hasta ser invocado nuevamente.

―Duerme, Sakura.

―No te vayas aún, Sasuke-kun ―dice Sakura, solo por decir algo, después de todas esas cosas no es capaz de decir que lo ama… porque en su interior ha quedado algo de Sasuke y siente el odio bullir dentro, infectarla.

Está somnolienta, y él sigue a su lado, sintiéndolo así cierra los ojos y su mente deja de pensar que él va a marcharse en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Porque duele pensarlo, lo cual es todavía más estúpido, un pensamiento no debe doler.

―Te estaré esperando, volverás, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? ―lo que ha dicho no ha tenido nada de sentido, porque su lengua impide todo; porque ya ha caído en el profundo sueño de que aquello ha sido real.

Siempre sueña lo mismo, que despierta y eso no ha pasado, pero entonces él vuelve y Sakura a veces teme haberse vuelto completamente loca, en la añoranza de aquél que se ha ido.

―Hn ―casi gime Sasuke, y se acomoda la chokuto a la espalda―. Volveré ―susurra, posiblemente a la luna porque a Sakura no es.

Sale por la ventana, directo hacia el árbol más cercano, y no vuelve la mirada atrás porque él jamás hace esas cosas. Sería fantástico que se girara a mirarla y grabara en su mente la sonrisa complacida con la que siempre la deja allí, inconsciente, pero la verdad es que esa es una estupidez brutal; Sasuke no haría eso. Por tanto, se marcha antes que el sol salga, sin que su presencia en la aldea sea notoria.

Solo Sakura lo sabe, porque ella ha elegido ser costurera de pasiones; y él es un cabrón apasionado por el odio y la venganza, pero ella está dispuesta a coser las heridas por donde se desborda la pasión oscura que él emana, coserlas con el hilo de luz, una y otra vez, siempre que él vuelva a ella.

Porque Sasuke es de los que se van, pero hay algo que solo la luna y Sakura saben: también es de los que regresan.

**.**

* * *

><p>"quiero tu pasión, toda esa desesperación. succionar y tomar, porque tengo mucha sed. porque el mundo se detiene, si me miras, entonces todo comienza a girar al revés"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>Primero que nada, el título significa "Pasión oscura" y he utilizado palabras del latín. Y también, el summary es todo mío, quien ordenó las palabras fue **breakablebird**, un beso a aquella chica tan mona.

Un lado de esto es que va dedicado a **Viuda Negra**, porque la perra a la que tanto quiero, quería un lemon escrito por mí, está loca, pero vale, que lo hice y así*-*

No sé qué tal ha quedado, y espero que a ella le guste ;D Intento superarme a mí misma en su cabeza, y en la mía también, claro.

Por otro lado, una disculpa tremenda a todas mis lectoras de "Arráncame la vida" y la traducción "Laying Claim", pero no voy a continuarlas muy pronto que digamos. Perdí todos mis archivos, a la muerte de mi computadora, por tanto... comienzo desde ceros. NO VOY A ABANDONARLAS, no me dejen a mí sola con eso en la cabeza :B

GRACIAS POR LEER! ~ si has leído, comenta, you know. sí, "El review es el orgasmo del escritor" (?) Dime a la cara que es una porquería o que me quieres violar (?) ok no ._. o me dará mucho miedo ù.u

¡Te quiero, viuda, gracias por casiobligarme a hacer esto! No tenía planeado escribir nada, so, te jodes si no te gusta 8-) Y también te jodes, porque yo siento que quedó muy largo. Lo escribí sobre la marcha, todo hoy, ódiame ;D

PD: ¿Qué onda con el nuevo diseño de FF?, me da algo curioso.  
>PD de PD: Erebus es un dios, erebo en griego y erebus en latín, no muy diferente. Se le atribuye el don de la oscuridad, junto con Nix (o Nox, en latín) que era la noche, siempre acompañándolo. Sé todo eso gracias a mi profesor de latíngriego*-* y yo LO AMO D:


End file.
